Somebody that I used to know
by QueenPetrovaWaldorfXoXo
Summary: He's a hybrid, she's human, he's 1000 years old,she's 21, married but she has memories of the past a past that isn't hers but yet it feels so real, he's dangerous and she's never been reckless until now.
1. Chapter 1

**First Page of Their Story.**

**New York – February 17th 1925**

This was his 20th visit to the Diamond Lounge

It wasn't the illegal drinking or gambling that interested him, it was Jeanette Lola Willis.

She was a true beauty no women in the room, compared to her.

Long golden hair curled to perfection, warm vibrant brown eyes, surrounded by long lashes, warm skin and a voice that melted the coldest of hearts, that's who she was, not that she would even notice him as she walked out onto the stage, the lights of dimming down with just the spotlight on her and her voice filled the air.

_Love, what metal are you made of?  
>You must be from some scheming star<br>Love, you're wicked and heavenly  
>You set me free <em>

He moved from his seat and closer to the stage just to hear her sing, she belonged on a stage it was in her eyes.

He was annoyed by her pull, who was she just another human, he could easily seduce her and do with her what he wished but he didn't.

Instead he watched her from the shadows as she made her way home back to her loveless marriage back to the husband that beat her but yet she kept going back.

While he would never do anything to her, he would gladly take a bite of his jugular and leave him for death.

**March 19th 1926.**

'I'm sorry, Love I'll get dinner on the table right away'.

He could hear her say as she ran around there small kitchen, preparing a meal for her unworthy husband, who had returned from some bar stinking to high hell of whiskey.

Demanding that she fed him, why did she put up with it he wonder, what kind of control did this man have over her, that she wouldn't just leave him.

'What is taking so long?'.

He heard him slam down his glass and storm into the kitchen, he watched as he raised his hand to her face and struck her sending her falling to the floor but something about this was different, he seemed more agitated than he had done on previous nights.

As he pulled her up by her hair and shoved her back against the kitchen counter, the sharp corner digging into her back making her wince in pain.

'Do you think any other man, would take this crap?'.

'I'm sorry, I lost track of time'.

She sobbed.

'Why was that spending to much time selling this body of yours at that club, if you love showing your body of why not show me'.

He demanded as he held a piece of her dress in his hands and tore it away from her skin

'Stop'.

She pleaded but he just hit her again as he tore at more and more fabric of her dress, leaving her almost nude.

He wanted to intervene but he couldn't get into her home without a invite so he had to watch.

'Your body is mine'.

He yelled at her as he tried to pull her out of the kitchen and into the bedroom,, but at that moment as she looked out into the darkness right to where he was something changed and she looked back at the husband she had doted on and loved with all her heart with a darkness in her eyes as she resisted his pull.

'NO'.

She screamed pulling her arm back from and he turned to face her anger written all over his face as he towered over her.

'What did you say to me'.

'My body isn't yours or anyone else it's mine'.

'We'll just see about that'.

He lunged at her and she picked up the closet thing to her and struck him with it before dropping it on the floor and looking down at the his lifeless body.

Her hands where shaking and she struggled for breath, as she looked down at her hands covered in his blood and then he watched as she picked up the same knife she had used on the lifeless body on the floor and then plunged it into her own stomach.

**Present Day – North Carolina**

Mystic Falls was a lifetime ago, he was now on the search for something else now that the doppelgänger had been killed and he acquired Stefan Salvatore.

They had been travelling up and down the east coast and where now in North Carolina.

They had been told that a few lines of werewolves lived in the area and that was he was looking for but something lured him into the club that evening a voice, that he had heard a long time before a voice that he had watched fade away.

It wasn't possible for him to hear that same voice again.

_I dreamed of a devil last night  
>He tempted me with a wicked tongue and a rough hand<br>Said it's alright honey it's alright  
>you can leave that man<br>When I woke my head was spinning  
>As I recall all of the things he said<br>Made me feel less of a woman  
>Making me feel like a whore instead<br>_

'Do you know her?'.

Stefan asked looking at the women on stage, she couldn't have been much older than 21.

'I'm not sure'.

He tapped a girl on the shoulder and she looked at him.

'Yes'.

'I'm sorry bother you but who is that on stage'.

'Haley James Scott'.

He looked back to the stage, there was no way that she was anything but human, he could hear her heartbeat.

He didn't need the distraction right now he was already working on creating hybrids but he needed to know about Haley James Scott.

**Please Review, this is a story idea I've been thinking about for a while and have finally decided to go ahead with it.**

**This story will revolve a lot around Klaus and Haley but will include many Vampire Diaries characters.**

**Let me know what you think of the idea of Klaus/Haley.**

**Thank you.**


	2. She Is

**She Is**

She walked out of the Café, with a steaming cup of coffee in her hand as she headed to her car.

She rested the cup on top of the car and reached into her bag for her keys, which she dropped on the floor but as she went to reach for them someone else did.

'I think you dropped these'.

'Thank you'.

She said as she stood up straight and smiled, she looked at the man in front of her, he looked familiar like she had seen him before but she wasn't sure where.

'It wasn't a problem'.

He replied with a smile.

'This is going to sound ridiculous, have we met before because I feel like I know you'.

'You seem familiar too'.

He commented, she was the spitting image of Jeanette, her eyes the same warm shade of brown, the exact same mole just under her lip on the right side, she looked the same but Haley seemed to be stronger than Jeanette was and from what he had learned about her over the last few days, she had followed her dreams and gone on tour at the age of 17 but love brought her back which proved she was like Jeanette in that way.

'Well, thank you for picking up my keys'.

'Your welcome'.

She smiled, a smile he had never seen before Jeanette had never smiled before not a real smile that made her whole face light up.

Stefan was sitting at the bar, when she walked through the door, she walked right past him and towards a door on the other-side of the room marked Red Bedroom Records & Studio.

He had no idea why who this girl was so important to Klaus as for all the time he been with Klaus, he had never mentioned any women from his past but then something about the way Klaus looked at her was more like the way he looked at Elena the first time he saw her.

Peyton was sitting on her desk, tossing CD's into the trash, when she heard footsteps and smiled at Haley

'What are you doing here?'.

'I was hoping you would let me put down a couple of tracks'.

'Of course, what's brought on this sudden recording strike your on'.

She asked as she walked round to the studio with Haley.

'I'm not sure, all I know is I want to record'.

'Well, the studio is all yours, record away foxy'.

Peyton slid the recording booth door, she waited for Haley to get ready before pressing record and leaving her to it.

'Excuse me, Klaus'.

He turned and looked at the brunette that appeared beside him, holding a file in her hands.

'Here is everything you asked for on Haley James Scott'.

'Thank you,Chloe, you've been very helpful'.

Stefan looked at the file that rested on the bar and then at Klaus as he took a sip of his drink.

'Are you going to tell me why this girl is so damn important, I mean I thought you wanted to create your perfect hybrid army'.

'I will tell you what is so important about her in due time but for now we are going to be spending a little time in Tree Hill'.

Stefan stood up and turned to leave.

'Where are you going?'.

'I need to eat'.

'Have a bite for me'.

_She followed the path of candles until she came to a room filled with candles,she felt him coming up behind her, one of his arms came to her waist pulling her body to him as he slipped a blindfold over her eyes._

_'Don't be afraid'._

_He purred into her ear, as he moved his lips down the nape of her neck, before he slowly moved the strap of her top down her arm and kissed her shoulder,still holding her body._

_'Who are you?'._

_'You know who I am'._

_He replied as he came to stand in front of her, she could feel his breath on her lips, she didn't want to be standing in front of this stranger but something about this whole situation was alluring to her._

_His hands came to the hem of her top, she lifted her arms above her head so that he could remove it._

_He stepped closer to her and she touched the buttons of his shirt and started to slip each button through it's button hole._

_'I shouldn't be doing this'._

_He didn't respond but instead kissed her, his kiss was different, it was different because it woke something inside of her, something dark that she couldn't resist but instead fell victim to it as his strong arms picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist._

He watched her through the open window,he listened to her gasps of pleasure as he invade her dream.

He didn't need to manipulate her dreams to his will, he was already inside her head, even if she didn't know it yet, behind her softness was a darkness that she only lived out in her dreams.

'You've reached Nathan leave a message'.

She sighed and threw the phone on to the bed, life with Nathan wasn't exactly easy, he had spent more and more time away.

It was like he was trying to avoid what happened all those years ago, he acted like it was hard on him but it killed her every day to think about what she lost because of him.

They had worked on there relationship and it did get better until it started to get worse and then he got offered the position of his dreams and she was left remembering what exactly she lost the first time his dreams came first.

All she wanted was for someone to understand that she had hopes and dreams like he used to before all his dreams came true, she remember how they used to talk about there dreams together but lately together didn't exist he was always away and she was always alone.

She had Peyton and Brooke but they where both busy with successful careers in fashion and music and while they both encouraged her to chase her dreams, she told them that she had already had her time in the spotlight and now it was his turn but she did want to chase her dreams but instead she stayed in their big empty house, figuring out what she did next.

She wasn't sure if it was the mystery man that seduced her in her dreams or the feeling that overtook her body when they kissed but something else behind, she felt like she wasn't alone in her dreams.

The thing about her dreams was that they felt more real than dreamlike, it was almost like the man in her dreams was really out there waiting to seduce her.

'Pull yourself together,Haley'.

She muttered to herself as she heard the door bell ring and she went to open the door and a huge smile appeared on her face.

'Quinn'.

'Hi little sister, I thought you might want some company'.

'I do, nice flowers'.

'Oh these where on your doorstep when I arrived'.

Quinn handed her a large bouquet which was a mix of red and pink roses but in the middle was one single black Dahlia.

'There beautiful'.

Haley said admiring the bouquet and then looked at Quinn.

'Come in, let me get these in water'.

Quinn followed Haley into the house with her bags which she left at the bottom of the stairs as she followed her sister in the kitchen.

Who would be sending her such a extravagant bouquet of flower,she wondered if it was Nathan but then he had never sent given her flowers before expect for those purple wild flowers that grew on there first wedding spot but things had changed since then and Nathan was no longer that guy, he was back when they where teenagers.

She took the small white envelope that was tucked in between the flowers and opened it taking out the small note.

_You deserve the world_

She looked at the writing and then back at the flowers, while Quinn stared at the note.

'Looks like someone has an admire, maybe your not so lonely after all'.

'Admirer me, there most probably from Brooke,Peyton or Lucas, they know I've been having a hard time lately'.

'Hales, I doubt your friends would send you such a elaborate bouquet,beside that note is from a guy, do you know what a black flower means?'.

'No'.

'Fine it's time for a flower lesson, a black flower is special it's powerful romantic gesture but it also symbolises elegance, which you have and mystery'.

'Well there not from Nathan then he doesn't do mystery not any-more'.

She said with a weak smile, Quinn put her arm around Haley.

'Hey, we have a lot to catch up on, go get dressed and we'll go out my treat'.

'Okay'.

Stefan was walking the unknown streets of Tree Hill, he had just helped himself to a drink from a med student.

He had looked through the information Klaus had got on Haley and found nothing out of the ordinary about her.

So he couldn't figure out why Klaus was still sticking around sending her flowers and watching her every movement and he was starting to think he never would but at that moment he spotted her.

Standing there leaning seductively against a wall, with a smirk on her lips.

'Katherine'.

'Stefan, I see you've been having fun with Klaus'.

'He wants you dead'.

'Stefan, I always make sure I'm 10 steps ahead of Klaus'.

'Then what are you doing here?'.

'The same thing you are trying to work out why Klaus is infatuated with a human'.

'Well have you figured it out?'.

Her dark eyes seemed to darken at his question as she opened her bag and handed him a photo.

'Like I said I always stay 10 steps ahead'.

Stefan was still looking down at the photo in his hands, it wasn't possible but he couldn't deny what he saw in hands.

'Who is this?'.

'Jeanette Lola Willis, she and Klaus had a 10 month affair in the 20's'.

'What happened to her?'.

'She killed her husband and then I guess the guilt was to much because she killed herself, Klaus couldn't save her he was never invited in'.

'Who is Haley?'.

'Haley is her great grand-daughter but you know what she is you can see if for yourself'.

**Sorry for the sudden ending but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Katherine will be making appearances throughout the story as will other Mystic Falls characters but for now the story will be set in Tree Hill for the next few chapters and Klaus will pursue Haley openly during a dance in New York.**


	3. Flashback

**Flashback**

Haley enjoyed having Quinn around,the last week had been great the house was no longer empty, she wasn't alone.

Having Quinn around was exactly what she needed, she was inspired by her sister, Quinn had left school at 18 and headed straight into the world to become a photographer and thanks to her passion for what she does, Quinn had seen more countries than Haley ever would but she wasn't jealous of her sister success, she was proud of her.

Quinn had gone out early that morning to take some photos and Haley was alone in the house and in the process of cleaning, she had also been deciding on what to bring with her to New York, next weekend, she was excited to get out of Tree Hill for a while and see Brooke who was throwing a over the top masquerade party , the party planning hadn't been going well for Brooke until a few days ago when she finally landed her perfect location for her party.

A few days away from Tree Hill would do her some good, she had been having her lust filled dreams more than often sometimes they weren't dreams, they felt more real but the man in her dreams made her feel something, something she didn't feel with Nathan but she knew that this man wasn't real just like most of her dreams.

Stefan had been trying to keep what he had learned from Katherine to himself because he wasn't even sure that what she said was true, he knew Katherine she loved to play games and that Haley wasn't really the doppelgänger of Klaus's lover from the 20's.

But after two days of looking into Haley's background he knew that it as true Haley was a doppelgänger.

Klaus was downstairs in the lavish house he had acquired during their stay, a glass of whiskey rested on the side as he listened to Jazz and wrote another note of affection for Haley which he attached to a box.

'Stefan, why so quite?'.

Stefan looked at him as he poured himself a drink and sat down in chair.

'I'm not quite, just thinking'.

Klaus put the box and the note on the table in front of him as he picked up the glass and raised it to his lips and then chuckled.

'You know Stefan if you had a problem you really should have come to me instead of confiding in Katrina'.

Stefan looked at him as his eyes narrowed.

'I didn't confide in her, she found me and told me a few things about you and a women called Jeanette Willis'.

'Of course she did, she always makes sure she stays ahead of me but I knew she would show up and I know that she told you all about Haley's relation to Jeanette or should I say she told you that Haley is a doppelgänger'.

Stefan nodded as Klaus stood up as a smile appeared on his face.

'You should have seen Jeanette she was exquisite, I remember our first conversation'.

_The rain fell hard around her as she left the club that evening._

_'Taxi'._

_She called waving one hand in the air as she held her coat to her body but the taxi sailed past her._

_She couldn't be bothered to wait and started to walk, to her home, her empty home, he wouldn't be there when they first married everything was great, they where two idealistic 19 year old that feel in love, her family turned their backs on her when she told them that they where engaged to be married, her family was very proud and saw her marry him as beneath her, he wasn't anybody expect the son of a maid and a bartender._

_While her family where well respected in New York and they didn't marry below themselves._

_But that didn't matter to her as they got married anyway without any of her family present and for the first three years of their marriage everything was perfect until the day she fell pregnant and everything changed, they where both so young and while she was ready for a child, he wasn't so she ran to her family for help and they offered her help, she would continue you with her pregnancy and then once she gave birth she would hand her baby over to her family to raise and the day she gave birth she parted with her beautiful twin daughters over to her family and their marriage started to crumble, they tried to be normal but she was forever haunted by the choice she made for love, she saw her older sister with her babies and it pained her, she wanted to be a mother but she gather up the chance because of him but then he found a job in Boston, leaving her alone for most of the time expect for the weekends when he came back and when he came home it wasn't with love but with anger, but she took the beating even though she knew she shouldn't but she loved this man and vowed to be with him until death parted them._

_'You shouldn't be walking home alone'._

_She turned and looked at the man beside her._

_'I was told never to speak to strange men'._

_He smiled._

_'I'm not exactly a stranger, Jeanette'._

_'How do you know my name'._

_'How could I not know the name of such a beautiful creature with the voice of an angel'._

_She felt her cheeks blush and then looked at the man, she recognised his face._

_'You drink at the club, you never speak to a women even though they flock to you but yet you turn them away, why?'._

_'I have no interest in those women, they don't deserve my affection unlike you, I'd treat you like a queen and show you the world you truly desire'._

_'You speak as if you know what my heart truly desires'._

_'You want to be loved the way you where before, you want a touch that makes you feel desired, have dinner with me'._

_She was stunned by his question but also intrigued, he was right about what she needed but she was married._

_'I'm married'._

_'I'm aware of that to a man, who treats you with no respect, let me show you how a true man would treat a women of your beauty'._

_'How would you treat me if you had me Mr?'._

_'Call me Klaus'_

_He replied raising her hand to his lips and kissing it, he heard her heart race as he stroked her skin and then smiled at her._

_'Well, answer my question'_

_'I'd treat you like the rarest gem in the world, my hands would never cause you pain just pleasure, my touch would be a welcome change to his, your home'._

_She turned and looked at her house, it was so dark and empty and then looked back at him._

_'I'd invite you in but I don't know you, even if you assume to know what I desire'._

_He nodded and then smiled._

_'Goodnight Jeanette'._

'Why, her what made her so special that you pursued her?'.

'I asked myself that question myself, she was nothing more than a human, I could have easily bent her to my will but pursuing her was more enticing, she enjoyed the attention I showered on her and my seduction, even though she never admitted it and I enjoyed the chase she was a challenge she didn't make it easy for me to seduce her, she was smart and witty, why she stayed with her husband I'll never know'.

This was a side to Klaus, Stefan never would have imagined existed.

'Did you ever tell her what you where?'.

'I would have told her the truth, it would have saved her life but then everything happens for a reason'.

He turned and looked at Stefan.

'You loved her?'.

'Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, you know that better than anyone, your love for Elena will always be your greatest weakness, just like my love for Jeanette was mine'.

'But if you loved her, why Haley, she isn't who you want her to be'.

'Haley is nothing like Jeanette, she feels a connection to me that she lives out in her dreams, dreams that are dreams to her but to me they are real, she seems to be reliving my time with Jeanette through her dreams but she's also revealing herself to me, behind her caring nature is something dark and seductive, something that I need to know'.

She sat at her favourite table in her favourite restaurant, she raised the glass of red wine to her lips and took a sip.

'Hello'.

She looked up and smiled.

'Hi, I'm sorry I never got your name'.

'Klaus'.

He said with a smile.

'Well hello Klaus,I'm Haley and I must really sad drinking wine alone'.

'Far from it, you don't have anyone to keep you company'.

'No my sister is running late, what about you what are you doing here?'.

'I'm dining alone'.

'That's a shame, would you like to join me and my sister'.

'You'd really have dinner with someone you hardly know'.

She consider it for a moment and then smiled.

'Well, I don't know if you know this but Tree Hill is known for it's psycho cases and you don't seem to fit the bill, so please sit'.

'Well, then I'd be honoured'.

He pulled out the chair in front of her and sat down, as he sat he noticed the necklace that hung around her neck.

'That is a beautiful necklace'.

'Thank you, it was my great grandmothers apparently her lover gave it to her or so I'm told'.

_'What is this?'._

_'A gift, you act as though you've never received a gift before'._

_'Well, I'm not usually showered in attention'._

_'Open it'._

_They where sat in a private corner of the restaurant of his hotel, she was dressed in a cream dress with beading all across the body, her hair was pinned to the side in beautiful curls and she had painted her lips a dramatic shade of red._

_She had never looked more enticing to him than when she was on the stage and now she had finally agreed to have dinner with him after a few dozen bouquets of flowers and love notes._

_She opened the box and gasped in amazement it was a gold necklace with a gold pendant set with diamonds._

_'It's beautiful'._

_'Yes it is and now it will go around the neck of something even worthy of it's beauty'._

_'Do you do this to all your lady friends'._

_'You'd be the first, I've showered with flowers,notes and jewellery, may I'._

_He took the necklace out of the box and she turned around so that he could put it on for her, he carefully put the necklace around her neck, his fingers lingering on her collarbone as he smoothed out the necklace and then he did the small clasp and pressed his lips to the nape of her neck and her breath caught in her throat as she turned to look at him as he moved his hand to touch the pendant._

_'Beautiful'._

'Your great grandmother's lover had exquisite taste in jewellery, but do you mind'.

She looked at him he moved from his seat and came to stand behind her, she twisted her hair up so that could see the necklace and then she felt his hand brush against her neck only once but it felt different'.

'Sorry it was twisted, it's done now'.

'Thank you'.

She let her hair fall back down onto her shoulders.

'So tell me Klaus, what brought you to Tree Hill'.

'Well, I like to travel and I've recently brought a property here but I'm heading to New York soon, one of properties is being used for a extravagant party and I need to be there to keep a check on my house, make sure nothing gets broken'.

'It must be a coincidence a good friend of mine is throwing a party in New York, in a few weeks'.

'Small world so tell me about yourself Haley is just you and your sister'.

'No I'm the youngest of 8, I have 4 sisters and 3 brothers'.

'We have something in common then I come from a big family of 5 other siblings'.

They spent the next hour talking and he found himself intrigued by the things that she said until her sister arrived and Quinn was very surprised to find him sitting with her sister.

'Klaus, this is my best sister Quinn, Quinn this is Klaus'.

Quinn smiled at him and gave Haley a quick look which Klaus noticed.

'Klaus it's a pleasure to meet you'.

'You too, Haley tells me your a photographer'.

'I am, I recently came back from a job in Italy'.

'Italy is a beautiful country'.

'It is, I was telling Haley this morning that she needs to travel before she settles into her career'.

'Yes and I told you that while Nathan is away, my place is here'.

He could sense the tension as she mentioned Nathan's name, the husband that was hardly around leaving his wife alone for most of the year, she hadn't mentioned him once during there conversation and he wondered why, he knew that her sister wasn't keen on her sisters husband but didn't say anything out of love for her.

'Just because your husband is away, doesn't mean you can't do what you want to do, you should see the world, there is so much more to life than what you see every day'.

'You should listen to him, Haley'.

Haley looked at Quinn and then at Klaus.

'Can you two excuse me'.

She slipped out of her chair and headed to the bathroom and he watched leave and then looked at Quinn who smiled at him after taking a sip of her drink.

'You know the thing about Haley is she doesn't see what is right in front of her unlike me'.

'Your very observant, you watch out for her'.

'I do, she deserves to be appreciated for her beauty'.

'She is beautiful and her company is enjoyable'.

'Shame her husband doesn't see her the way you do'.

'You don't like him very much'.

'I did but then he forgot to treat her the way she deserves to be treated, he forgot how those things he forgot how smart and funny she is as well as not appreciating her'

'Some men never realise how lucky they are'.

**So Haley and Klaus are finally interacting, they will be interacting more in the next chapter which will be full of scandal,betrayal and lust.**

**Klaus and Haley will find themselves drawn to each other with unexpected consquences.**


	4. Desire is the Key

**Desire is the Key**

**This chapter is going to have a very smutty Haley/Klaus you have been warned.**

She was alone and so was he.

They had both failed.

She was alone because her husband couldn't be bothered to make the time for her and he had watched his plan fail in front of his very eyes.

Her marriage was failing and she didn't even know where it all went wrong.

Married life wasn't supposed to be like this, her parents marriage wasn't like this.

They compromised with each other and made sure to make time for one another but while she tried to fight for time with him, he didn't seem at all interested in her needs.

He told her that he wasn't able to come to New York and when she asked him when she would be able to see him he didn't answer.

Was he destined to spend the rest of his existence alone, without anyone to call a friend or someone to love him.

He had gone through what went wrong in his mind 100 times but he couldn't find the problem everything should have gone as planned.

He had headed straight to New York to be alone but to also see her again.

He stood in the midst of the people that filled his home for this decadent party being thrown by her best friend, he hadn't seen her yet but he knew she was coming and he knew that she was coming alone after eavesdropping on a conversation between her friends, who weren't impressed with her husband's lack of interest in her.

She walked up the steps, following the flow of people into the house, she didn't stop to pose for pictures as photographers called out her name.

There was a point she liked having her photo taken back when he stood beside her side before they drifted apart and she went from being happily married Haley James Scott to Haley James Scott with where's your husband.

She was in awe of not only how much effort Brooke had put into the party but the exquisiteness of the house.

'Haley, you look beautiful'.

Brooke greeted her with a warm embrace and then stepped back to look at her dress.

'Where did you get this dress?'.

'You'd have to tell me, it was outside my hotel room'.

_She decided to take a stroll through central park after deciding she couldn't' stay inside until the party._

_She was getting ready to leave when there was a knock at her door, she opened the door to find nobody insight and at her feet lay a black box with a red bow._

_She looked down the corridor before picking up the box and bringing it into the room._

_She undid the bow and opened the box, she was greeted by a small white envelope._

_Haley_

_You deserve to feel special for more than _

_just for one night but forever._

_She put the note on the bed as pulled back the layer of tissue paper and looked down at the silver/Gray silk of the dress that was before her she picked up the dress carefully and stared in amazement at the dress._

_'_Well whoever your secret admirer is they have amazing taste in dresses'.

'Peyton told you I've been receiving gifts'.

'Yes, she has so who do you think it is?'.

'I thought it was one of you guys, trying to cheer me up but deep down I've been hoping it's been Nathan all along'.

'Haley, what is going on with your marriage what happened to the Nathan and Haley, that where so in love nothing could break them apart?'.

'Nothing happened for me, you'd have to ask Nathan'.

She looked exquisite in the dress, he knew she would, he watched as she stood with a glass of champagne raised to her red lips, hair curled to perfection and pinned under to create a bob, eyes surrounded by long lashes.

He listened to her laughter as she was told a joke and it reached his ears and he felt his sorrow life if even temporarily for a moment.

As she stood with her friends she found herself jealous of the way Lucas looked at Peyton as she smiled and of the way Julian was so attentive with Brooke.

It wasn't that she was jealous of them but jealous of the fact that she didn't have someone who was taken by her every movement.

Expect someone was taken by her every movement, he only had eyes for her even when she did the simplest of things, she was taking all his attention as she tucked a curl behind her ear, while talking with her friends.

He could hear the women that stood beside him talking but he wasn't paying her attention and just nodded and smiled when he thought necessary, he didn't want to be standing with her but he was waiting for the right moment to approach her.

'Miss Sawyer, will you dance with me?'.

Lucas asked as Peyton stood with Haley and she smiled.

'I'd love to dance with you,Mr Scott'.

She looked at Haley.

'Do you mind?'.

'Just because I have nobody to dance with doesn't mean you don't have to dance go''.

Peyton kissed her on the cheek and then turned to take Lucas hand, he looked at Haley giving her a look which she understood and she smiled at him.

He saw a sadness in her eyes when her friends departed to go and dance with there loved ones leaving her alone.

She stood in the corner of the room, looking at her friends and then he saw a tear roll down her cheek as she turned to leave the room, handing her empty glass to a passing waiter.

She didn't exactly know where she was going but she walked past a room and there in the middle of the room was a piano, she walked into the room and rested her clutch on top of the beautiful instrument as she sat down on the stool and looked down at the piano keys.

_Maybe I'm right maybe I'm wrong  
>Could this be something good<br>Maybe I'm weak maybe I'm strong  
>Or I misunderstood<br>Maybe it's time to open my heart  
>So my head's not upside down<br>If you could give me that something  
>You turn my life around <em>

He could the emotion in her voice as she sung, he followed the sound of the delicate tones of the piano notes until he reached the room.

She didn't even seem to notice him there, her eyes closed as she sung in a soft low voice.

She didn't know why but she felt like she was being watched and opened her eyes.

'Klaus'.

She was surprised to find him standing there and he smiled at her surprise.

'Your surprised to see me but then I'm more surprised to find you in my house on my piano'.

'Your house, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to intrude I just wanted to get away from the party'.

'It's fine, I wanted to get away too, you look amazing but I'm sure you know that already'.

'Thank you and I'm sure you already know this but your house is beautiful'.

He smiled and she noticed that he didn't seem himself, not that she knew him well enough but he didn't seem like the same man she met in Tree Hill only a few weeks ago.

'Are you okay?'.

Her question was unexpected and he nodded.

'Of course, why would you ask?'.

'You seem different from the last time I saw you'.

He chuckled as he walked towards her and sat down beside her at the piano and pressed on the ivory keys.

'You caught me and there was me thinking I had a better poker face'.

'It wasn't your face that gave you away, I'm sure you have a brilliant poker face it was your smile, it's different from the last time I saw you'.

'I just realised that I am destined to be alone, not exactly what I needed but it's the truth'.

'I don't believe that nobody is destined to be alone'.

'I am, I've been alone for longer than I remember'.

'What about your family?'.

He made a sound of disapproval.

'My family, don't want anything to do with me, I thought I found away to have a new family but it failed in front of my very eyes'.

She touched his hand that was on the piano and he looked at her.

'I don't know what is going on in your life but your not alone believe me, if your alone what does that make me I have a husband who I haven't seen in since last Christmas, my marriage is falling apart and every day I have to think of a reason to wake up in the morning'.

He watched her close her eyes to stop the tears from falling.

'Your husband is a fool, you shouldn't cry about him, he doesn't deserve you or your tears'.

Your beautiful, vibrant and strong, you deserve to be with someone who would treat you the way you deserve to be treated'.

'Why are you still single, I'm sure your not short of female attention?'.

'I'm not but I'm not interested in the women that throw themselves at me, I never have been'.

'How would you treat me?'

She asked, there was more to her question she wasn't just seeking a answer, she was seeking something else, something that she was scared to ask for.

'Why are you asking me?',

He was challenging her question, he could hear her heart rate increasing slightly.

'I want to know how you would treat me, if you had me?'.

'If I had you, I would shower you with my undivided attention, treat you like the beauty you are, you would never question my feelings for you'.

She looked at him, he was handsome and extremely charming, ever since he had joined her and Quinn for dinner so many weeks ago, Quinn had told Haley that he a crush on her but Haley didn't believe that he could, why her she wasn't anyone special and she was sure he could have any women he wanted.

But she was attracted to him and ever since that meal they shared she had been dreaming about him.

There was something about him that was different but yet she welcomed it because he looked at her in away that Nathan didn't or maybe Nathan never looked at her that she couldn't remember.

'Where did you go?'.

He asked and she blinked at him.

'Sorry, I should go, my friends must be wondering where I went'.

'Of course'.

He stood up and she looked at him as she stood up, she could hear the voice in her head telling her to do what she desired to do but then their was the voice that telling her to fight for her marriage.

She picked up her clutch and he followed her out of the room and downstairs.

He could hear the hushed whispers of the room as they returned to the party, all eyes on Haley as she walked towards Lucas who had his back turned to her.

'Haley, where have you been?'.

Peyton asked her voice had a edge of worry in it's tone.

'I've been talking to a friend, this is Klaus'.

Peyton looked at him and then back at Haley.

'So you've been here the whole time?'.

'Yes, I just needed some space'.

It was then that Haley realised that people where staring at her and she looked down at herself and then at Peyton.

'Why is everyone staring at me?'.

'Hales, I don't know how to tell you this'.

'Tell me what?'.

She asked looking at Peyton and then at Lucas and Brooke.

'Will someone tell me what has happened?'.

'Maybe you should have this conversation in my study'.

Klaus offered but Haley shook her head and looked at her friends.

'No, they can tell me here?'.

Lucas looked at Haley and took her hand.

'Skills called me, a report has just broken that Nathan is having a affair with a model, I've called Nathan and he's not answering'.

She looked around the room as people started to whisper and then she felt herself shaking.

'I need to go'.

She didn't even look at anyone as she ran for the door and outside to be bombarded with photographers and reporters, microphones where thrust in her direction as flashes went of blinding her.

'Is it true?'.

'How do you feel?'.

'Will you try and work things out?'.

She could hear their questions in her ears as she tried to get through but they seemed to be piling on top of each other to get to her and then she felt someone pull her close to them and she looked at her saviour and then they where in a car, reporters ran to the car but it sped of into the New York night.

'Haley, are you okay?'.

His voice full of concern, she didn't know what she was feeling, her marriage was over she knew that much but what did she do now, she was just thrown into the light because of his infidelity, there was nowhere for her to hide, everything was going to come out now including how she lost their baby, her life was no longer hers but the media's.

'Haley'.

He touched her hand and she finally looked at him and burst into tears beside him.

It was heartbreaking for him to see her fall apart in this way and he wanted to find Nathan and rip his heart out just for some satisfaction.

He pulled the car up at her hotel and got out and opened the door for her, she was shivering forgetting her coat at the house and he wrapped his around her as he escorted her into the building.

He took her to her room and opened the door for her.

'Are you going to be okay from here?'.

He asked her as she stepped inside and then turned back to look at him, her eyes darkened with a lust he recognised as she stepped towards him and stopped looking down at his hands and then at him.

As she reached out and touched his neck bringing his head lower, his lips a fraction away from hers, he could feel her warm breath on his lips, he couldn't do this, even if he desired her, this wasn't the way he wanted her.

'I can't''.

'Why?'

She asked not waiting a answer as she pressed her lips to his, their lips melting together as her grip on his neck became tighter and his hands pulled her body closer to his, he shouldn't be doing this but all right thinking had left the building for both of them as he slammed the door behind him a trail of clothing leading it's way to the bedroom.

She wasn't sure at what point they had ended up on the bed or when she had found herself in his lap, kissing his neck or any part of his skin, her lips could make contact with but that's where they where his head at her chest kissing her skin making her purr his name.

Her head fell back as he ran his fingers down the trail of her spine, the way she fell back left her body at his will and she gasped as his lips explored her body, his hands holding her carefully so that she wouldn't hurt herself but he yearned to caress her skin and in away she had never experienced before.

He wasn't even aware of her reactions to his lips and hands until he looked at her, her chest rising and falling fast, eyes wide and full of pleasure and they hadn't even started yet.

He settled her onto the bed as she hovered above her looking into her eyes.

As reached down for her hand and brought it above her head holding it there as he kissed her again, he felt her free hand running up and down his back, nails scratching at the skin as she clung to him.

Her legs parted as he rested between them, he watched her come apart as he moved forward slightly touching the soft skin of her thigh.

It was amazing to see how she reacted to him, he was surprised and wondered how long it had been since her and Nathan had made love but then he didn't want to think about her and Nathan like that at all.

His lips touched hers and her mouth opened as there bodies met in the most intimate of ways.

A warmth filled him as they moved together a warmth that was all her as she gripped his shoulders as he moved slowly building up her pleasure, she gripped at the bed sheets as they moved, her hips arched as he moved deeper inside of her, his hand caressing any part of her that was available for him to touch.

He continued to build her up over and over amazed at the way she gasped his name in between seductive moans.

Every movement they shared sent a new sensation up her body and she didn't want it to stop.

She closed her eyes to savour the feeling but when the feeling became to much for her she arched her back and wrapped her legs around his hips.

He sat up stunning her and she opened her eyes to find him watching her as he held her body close and touched her face softly, keeping her attention.

Whimpers and moans echoed through the room, he moved his lips from her neck and to her chest, taking her breast into his mouth and kissing it gently, he felt her fingers running through his hair as he alternated between kissing her breasts and collarbone.

Her body was slowly starting to shake as he brought her back underneath him, her hand founds his as he held it down against the bed.

This dance wasn't going to last any longer, he could see it in her eyes that she was trying to fight it but she was losing her body was losing to him.

She wanted him to end this dance they had started as she rocked her hips to met his every movement, he gripped her hip with his free hand while keeping the other hand pinned to the bed and moved into her faster, she pulled him in for a kiss as her body began to give into what it needed.

Her hand on his neck as they continued to move together, she heard him say her name and she fell apart, they where both gasping and panting together as he held her close as waves of pleasure washed over both of them.

**So Nathan's infidelity has pushed Haley into doing the unexpected with Klaus.**

**What is going to happen with Haley and Klaus now, how will her friends react and what is Nathan going to say.**

**Your just going to have to read the next chapter to find out.**


	5. Holding A Heart

**Holding a heart **

_Passion and desire filled the air, she opened her eyes to look down at him as he caressed the skin of her thigh, holding her gaze making it impossible for her to look away._

_Feather light touches skimmed her skin, causing every nerve in her body to come alive with fire and passion._

_Every time their lips touched each kiss was so strong,passionate and demanding, she could taste the danger in his kiss and in his touch but she wasn't afraid of it, she welcomed it every time he kissed her skin exploring her body with his lips as if he had longed to forever._

_Her touch on him and his touch on her kept them awake for most of the night as they gave into temptation within each other again and again until the sun started to rise over the city._

Eyes opened and looked at the face that lay in front of them, lips only a few inches apart that they could feel the warm breath on their skin.

Haley looked at his face as he slept, his arm over her, hand resting just on her lower back, the blanket they lay under barely covered either of them.

She rolled over gently and moved resting his arm on the bed as she sat up and caught sight of her reflection in the mirror, she reached for the closest item of clothing to her and put it on before stepping lightly into the bathroom closing the door silently behind her.

She turned on the shower,before removing the t-shirt she wore and stepped under the warm jets of water, the smell of vanilla filled the air making her mind wander.

_He placed kisses up her spine, moving her hair to the side as he kissed across her shoulders, his hand slipping around to rest on the abdomen as he held her close to him._

_She turned her head to him and he caught her lips in kiss, as his hand caressed her stomach before going lower, her gasp of pleasure caught in his lips._

She turned of the shower and reached for a towel wrapping it around her body tightly as she stepped out onto the floor and walked over to the sink, she wiped the condensation away from the mirror and looked at her face, she turned her head at different angles looking for something different but she looked like the same Haley James.

Then she looked down at her hand as it rested on the sink and at the ring that Nathan had placed on her hand 6 years ago.

Back then being with Nathan was all that mattered to her, his love for her made her feel brave and she knew that she would love him until the end of time itself but now she was 21 almost 22 and her marriage was over, she couldn't deny the truth, the vows they shared no longer meant anything their love grew but as their love grew life got in the way and brought them a tragedy she never truly got over and then the love that grew slowly started to fade away and they stopped being who they used to be and grew apart before he found what he needed in the arms of someone else.

'Good Morning'.

She felt her heart jump as she walked out of the bathroom to find him very much awake sitting on the end of the bed and he smiled at the increase of her heartbeat.

'Hi'.

She sat up slowly holding the towel closet to her body, his eyes watching a lone droplet as it ran down the side of her face across her neck and along her collarbone.

He had admired and caressed every inch of her skin but she felt nervous in front of him as he watched her with a look of seduction in his eyes, the look she found hard to avoid.

'How are you feeling?'.

He asked her as she walked out of the bathroom and turned her back on him as she started to look for something to wear, she didn't answer him as she went to open her suitcase but stopped when she felt his hands on her arms stopping her movements, she could feel the warmth of his breath on the nape of her neck.

'Your upset, you have regrets about what happened between us'.

He asked but she still didn't turn round as she tried to fight the feeling that spread through her body from his touch.

'Yes, I'm upset but not because of that, I'm upset because I don't know what I'm supposed to do now, I've always done what was expected of me so what am I supposed to do now, I don't understand why he did this to me what I did wrong for him not to want me any more'.

'You did nothing, you are the most elegant, beautiful women that I have laid eyes upon in a long time and he is wrong not to want you'.

'Maybe if I tried harder to be a better wife, worked harder at feeling more connected to him, the last time we made love I didn't feel the connection we used to share until last night and that was with you'.

'You do regret what happened?'.

'I don't regret it, believe me I don't last night was amazing for me but'.

'It wasn't the right time for you'.

'No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have thrown myself at you last night'.

'I should have tried harder to resist you but then I've always found it hard to resist women I'm attracted to but maybe one day, one month or one year from now you'll be ready for me to show you how a women of your beauty is meant to be treated and the let me show you what the world has to offer'.

Her heart fluttered at his words and he could a evident struggle in her eyes as she looked at him.

'Maybe but for now I can't anything to you'.

He nodded at her and touched her face, she inhaled as he stroked her cheek, her eyes closing and opening to find his lips dangerously close to hers before he kissing her, she kissed him back as his arms slipped around her waist pulling her closer before pulling back.

'Goodbye Haley'.

She stayed in New York for a few more days avoiding any contact from the outside world.

Sleep had been her only friend since he left and she was tired but her mind refused to let her sleep, the last kiss they shared still burned in her memory.

When she arrived back in Tree Hill, the weather had turned back and she stood outside her house with her luggage beside her as the rain soaked through her clothes as she stood there with her keys in hand but she made no movement to open the door.

Quinn opened the door and looked at Haley who still stood unmoving as the coldness made her shake.

She could see the pain and the heartbreak in her eyes and she embraced her, stroking her hair.

'It's okay Haley, it's all going to be okay'.

The tears burned her eyes as she cried silently onto her sisters shoulder.

'Come let's get you inside you soaked'.

She let Quinn lead her to her room and she sat on the bed as Quinn went into the bathroom to draw her a bath, before returning to sit beside her.

'It's really over, he doesn't love me'.

'Hey, he may not love you but I do, I will always love you'.

'So do we'.

She couldn't be hearing that voice and then she turned and looked at Lydia and Taylor stood in the doorway.

'Mum'.

'Baby come here'.

Lydia embraced her youngest daughter while Taylor and Quinn joined the embrace and just let Haley cry, this is what she needed her family the people that would never break her heart.

**Three Weeks Later**

Having her mother and her sisters around made the last few weeks more bearable for Haley.

Quinn had been with her when she contacted a lawyer and Taylor had been there when Nathan had called her and she was left in tears

_'Haley'._

_'Why are you calling me Nathan, you could have called me three weeks ago'._

_'I need to explain'._

_'There is nothing to explain,you've had so many opportunities to talk to me, Nathan so many I haven't been cheating on you for the last few months, I haven't been avoiding you so that I can live my double life across the country, I've been in tree hill defending you'._

_'I'm sorry'._

_'Your sorry doesn't mean anything to me anymore, you know how hard it was for me accept that fact that our marriage is over, I loved you and there was always a hope in my heart that maybe I could love you again and then my world started to fall apart did 6 years of marriage mean nothing to you'._

_'I did care, I still do, I don't have any excuses expect that I am sorry for hurting you, you need to know that was never my intention but we haven't been us for a while not since you lost the baby'. _

_'How can you say that of course it changed things, I lost our baby a part of you and me, I couldn't just move on with my life the way you could but do you remember why I lost our baby, our son I lost him because of you and the stupid choices you made'._

_'Every stupid choice I made was for you and our son, so don't throw that in my face if you didn't like my choices why stay with me for so long'._

_'If I knew the man you would become I would have left you, I admit that I saw you change but I kept my faith that it was your way of coping but you continued to push me away and became more and more focused on your career and less focused on your marriage'._

_'You went on tour and left me'._

_'I came back because I was in love with you I believed that we could make it and I thought we could but we can't I know that now, I blamed myself for your actions but I shouldn't have because you are nothing more than a pathetic spineless excuse for a human being and this women is welcome to you because me and you are done, I want a divorce Nathan'._

_She didn't even want to hear what he said next as she hung up the phone and Taylor was there to catch her as the tears flowed from her eyes._

That was the last time she cried over him and since that phone call, she hadn't heard from him but had started to remove any trace of him from the house, she had never felt more liberated.

Her mind was free of Nathan but another man was on her mind a man she hadn't seen since he walked out of her hotel room three weeks before, a man she yearned to see but had no idea where he was.

That morning she woke up to silence, she headed downstairs and found Lydia sitting at the counter, she turned and smiled at Haley as she walked towards her.

'Good morning Sweet Pea'.

'Good morning, where are Quinn and Taylor?'.

'Taylor has gone to see a friend and Quinn has gone in search of paint but she wants you to meet her later, have I told you how much I love that you three are getting on again'.

'I know, I've loved having them and you around it's just sad that daddy didn't get to see us back on good terms before he passed'.

'Me too, someone sent you flowers I put them in a vase, the notes on the side'.

Haley walked over to the vase and looked at the flowers inhaling there sweet scent and then at then picked up the note.

_Haley_

_I know you said that you can't be anything to me right now_

_but that doesn't mean I won't try._

_Join me for dinner_

_Klaus_

She smiled at the note and then turned to look at her mum, who noticed the sparkle in her eyes.

'Who are the flowers from?'.

'Just a friend'.

'He must be a very special friend to have you smiling like that'.

'I hope he is, can I ask you something?'

'Of course Honey'.

'Is it okay for me to have feelings for someone else so soon'.

'Would this someone be your special friend?'.

'Yes but I don't know if it's okay, I know how he feels about me and I'm not sure if it's okay for me to have feelings for him'.

'I can't answer that for you but I can tell you this it's okay for you to move on, nobody will judge you for wanting to move on in your life, as a James you are will never be afraid your my beautiful, strong, brave daughter and any man will be lucky to have you'.

She smiled at her mum before hugging her and sighing.

'Thank you'.

'Your welcome'.

When she arrived at the bar Quinn had invited to she found that had arrived before her sister, she got herself a glass of wine before sitting down at a table.

She listened to the jazz that played from the sound system.

He saw her as he walked into the bar, he was surprised to find her here.

He took his drink and walked over to where she was seated.

'Hello'.

She looked up and smiled at him as he stood in front of her.

'Hi, it's nice to see you again, thank you for the flowers'.

'Your welcome, how are you?'.

'I'm doing really good my mum is town with my other sister Taylor so I've just been spending time with them, what about you I'm surprised your still here'.

'I'm supposed to be going to Chicago soon but I was hoping you would take me up on my offer before I left'.

'I would like to have dinner with you'.

'You would I was expecting you to tell me it's not the right time'.

'When is the right time for anyone to move on but I would really like to have dinner with you'.

'Are you free on Friday?'.

She nodded as he touched her wrist, while holding her gaze.

Quinn was surprised to find Haley sitting with Klaus but more surprised by the look of intimacy they shared as he stroked her wrist

and she played with a strand of her hair as he spoke to her.

'Hi'.

They both looked at Quinn as she walked over with a bottle of wine in her hands which she placed on the table.

'Quinn, it's nice to see you again'

'You too'.

She said with a smiling throwing Haley a quick look, he looked between the two of them and then rose from his seat.

'I should get going'.

Quinn noticed the way his eyes lingered with Haley and she felt like she was invading a moment between them.

'I forgot to get myself a glass'.

He looked at her and then at Haley, leaning into kiss her on the cheek.

'I look forward to seeing you on Saturday, goodbye Haley'.

He turned and walked away giving her one final look as she walked out of the door.

'So would you care to tell me what that was?'.

Quinn asked breaking Haley's thought.

'What do you mean?'.

'Haley, what is going on with you and him?'.

'He asked me out for dinner and I agreed, that's all?'.

'Your lying, tell me?'.

'You can't tell Taylor as much as we have been getting on I don't want anyone else to know'.

'I promise'.

'When I was in New York I slept with him before you ask he didn't throw himself at me it was the other way round and I don't know what came over me but one minute he was asking me if I was going to be okay and the next thing I'm undressing him'.

'Do you like him?'.

'I do, does that make me a bad person for liking him, mum said it doesn't but I don't know'.

'Your human, you can't help falling for someone else, it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks but I need to know that your sure about him'.

'When I was with him it felt different, good different being with him not just physically but emotionally I felt something change in me'.

'All I want is you to be happy and I can it in your eyes that you really like him but just make sure that he isn't going to hurt you'.

'I will'.

**Okay first of I have to say how much I love Klaus in Vampire Diaries & Joseph Morgan for just being so hot.**

**Nathan is going to be making appearance in the next chapter and he will meet Klaus who will not be very welcoming to him to say the least but I don't want to give to much away so until next time.**

**Thanks for reading and the reviews.**


	6. Turn Me On Again

**Turn Me On Again.**

_All your sympathy and all your flattery  
>Won't get me home tonight<br>All those pretty lies that serve some other kind  
>Won't set this spark alight <em>

When she woke up that morning the last thing she wanted was to be sat in a room with her lawyer, while he sat on the other side of the table with his lawyer.

But she had no choice, he had called her and told her that he was coming to town with his lawyer to discuss the divorce.

She didn't see the point what was there to discuss, she didn't want anything from him.

He could tell she wasn't listening to what was going on around, he was still surprised by how she looked, this wasn't the same Haley he had married this was a new version of her, a version of her he may have tried harder to keep but what he didn't realise was that his loss was someone else's gain.

She didn't speak to him, she had nothing less to say

'Getting a bite before your date'.

Stefan commented as Klaus's lips where pressed to the throat of a women in her late 20's.

He sighed in satisfaction and let her body simply fall to the floor as if she was nothing, a smirk on his lips as he wiped the traces of her blood away.

'Just a pre dinner snack, I don't plan on drinking from my date even though I imagine she tastes extraordinary'.

'Why, you can compel her to forget it ever happened'.

'I didn't drink from the veins of Jeanette and I don't intend to drink from Haley'.

While Stefan was glad that Klaus was so distracted that he had no intention of returning to Mystic Falls and discovering that Elena was truly alive, he hadn't thought about Elena since he told his brother to take her away and keep her in Mystic Falls.

She was safer away from him and with Damon, he accepted that his being away was pushing them closer and that was what he needed for her to give up on him.

He wasn't going back and even if he did he wouldn't be the same person he was before he left too much time had passed and he was different now.

He was still worried about Haley, he shouldn't be worried about her if she wanted to dance with the devil he should let her but he couldn't do it, he wanted to get to know her but with her and Klaus getting close he had to find another way to get close to Haley without making Klaus suspicious of his intentions.

'Haley'.

She turned and looked at Peyton as she crossed the street to where she stood and smiled.

'Hey'

'Hey, how you doing Lucas told me Nathan is in town'.

'He is, we had a meeting with our lawyers earlier to discuss the divorce settlement'.

'I still can't believe you two are getting a divorce, I thought you would have fought for your marriage'.

'Why, he cheated on me, I can't forgive that and I won't forget it, our marriage has been over for a while this was just the straw the broke the camels back and to be honest I couldn't be happier that it's over, I can finally be who I want to be and not what everyone expected me to be'.

'Nobody expected you to be anything'.

'You thought I would have forgiven Nathan because that's who I am, I forgive people, I always do what people expect me to do and I can now finally do what I want'.

There was something different about her, it wasn't the way she spoke but they way she held herself, she wasn't the Haley that would have been scared to perform at Tric, it was there in her eyes that the difference was most present the softness was still there but something different in her eyes something that Peyton had never seen before and something Haley had never experienced before.

'Talk about a work of art, you look great'.

'Thanks'.

'So how did it go with the lawyers?'.

'Fine, the settlement is sorted and now I guess I just wait for the papers to be drawn up and I'm officially Haley James again'.

'Well Haley James are you exited about tonight'.

'I really am, I really like him'.

'What's not to like, he's handsome, charming and did I mention how sexy his accent is'.

'It's definitely sexy'.

Quinn just stared at her, just talking about him made her come alive, her eyes where full of light.

'What?'.

Haley asked turning to look at her.

'It's nothing, I don't want to distract you get ready for your date'.

He walked up to the front door, he could hear her humming a song to herself.

He pressed the bell once and waited.

'I'll get it'.

Quinn opened the front door and smiled at him.

'Hello, she's not ready yet but come in'.

'Thank you Quinn'.

She stepped aside to let him into the house and closed the door, he turned to look at her but as he did he heard the sound of her footsteps as she walked downstairs and he turned his attention to her.

_It's inescapable, it's more than physical_

He took her breath away standing in her house dressed in black apart from the white button up was visible under the black vest he wore.

'Hi'.

Her beauty was still overpowering to him as she walked downstairs.

'Hello'.

He replied sweetly as she walked towards him, Quinn looked between at her, she could see that Haley was completely taken by him and she smiled.

'You two should get going you don't want to be late, you have fun'.

She winked at Haley and then turned to walk away and Haley looked at him.

'Sorry I took so long, I would have been ready sooner I just had something to take care of today'.

'Not to worry your worth the wait, shall we go'.

She nodded at him and turned to leave, he rested his hand on her lower back as he followed her out of the door.

'I hope I'm not overdressed'.

'Your perfect'.

He replied glancing at her for a moment and then looking back at the road.

'Where are you taking me'.

'Call me selfish but I didn't want to share you with anyone else tonight, I want you to myself, I want you to have my undivided attention this evening, tonight it all about you'.

He stopped the car and she watched him as he exited the car and walked around to get the door for her, taking her hand as she stepped out of the car and leading her to a building.

She looked at him and he put his finger to his lips as he opened the door to the building and then walked inside with her following him.

He led her upstairs and she was welcomed by glow of candle light, gentle music filled the air and she looked at him as he smiled at her.

'Table for two'.

She didn't know what to say as they sat at the table.

'Too much'.

'No, I just can't believe you did this for me, as far as first dates go this is pretty amazing'.

'Well I plan to sweep you of your feet'.

'So tell me what was it today that had you distracted?'.

He asked while pouring her a glass of red wine.

'Nothing important, I had a meeting with my lawyer and Nathan plus his lawyer to discuss the divorce settlement'.

He didn't realise that Nathan was in town.

'Sorry can we talk about something else'.

'Of course'.

'This is the part where you pick a topic of conversation'.

She replied with a soft laugh and he smiled his dimples showing.

'I want to talk about you, your hopes, your dreams and everything you want from life'.

'How long do you have?'.

'As long as it takes'.

They spoke for hours about everything from her music to her relationship with her sisters and he actually listened, he wanted to know every detail about her life and encouraged her to leave nothing out.

Everything she told him was a insight into apart of her life he never knew.

_Close enough so I can breathe you _

She enjoyed his company and his attentiveness as he listened to her but every delicate touch from his was driving her wild and she knew that he was aware of this from the smile on his face as he raised her hand to his lips and pressed his lips to the inside of her wrist.

There was a moment during the talking,eating and wine drinking that he had asked her to dance with him.

His hand rested on her lower back, while he held hand and she rested her free hand on his shoulder.

Their eyes watching one another's every movement as they danced together no words being shared.

Their eyes showed the same passion that they shared for each other in that moment he knew that she had fallen for him.

'This is isn't my house'.

She said looking at the house in front of her and he laughed.

'I know but I wanted to show you something considering all you shared with me, I thought it only fair that I show you one of my passions unless you want me to take you home'.

'No, I don't want the night to be over yet'.

_I feel the rushing of my blood now  
>Every time that you come closer<em>

She walked into his house and followed him as he led her upstairs opening a door.

The room was full of art, art she had seen in pictures.

'Is there anything that you own that isn't breathtaking'.

'You like it'.

She nodded and then she saw something resting on a table and picked it up, he heard her inhale of breath.

It was unbelievable she had taken no pictures that evening but yet he still had managed to remember every last little detail and put that memory on paper.

He stepped up behind her and touched her arm.

_I feel the rushing of my blood now  
>Oh won't you move a little closer? <em>

'I should go'.

Her voice came out a low whisper as he moved her hair to one shoulder and kissed the back of her neck.

'I'm not stopping you from leaving, love if you want to go you can'.

He muttered while still keeping his lips at her neck.

'Quinn will be worried'.

She struggled to get the words out as he moved his lips to the side of her neck.

'You can call her'.

'No I should go'.

She stood up and he rose with her, she didn't make any attempt to leave and he saw the lust in her eyes as she looked at him and soon he felt the softness of her lips against his own and he iknew she wasn't planning on leaving.

'You should be aware that I plan on spending the rest of the night making you feel nothing but passion'.

Where the last words he said to her before kissing her back.

She could swear she was seeing stars or even having a out of body experience.

But she knew it was really happening, she knew that every movement they shared was real.

She could hear the promises he made as he whispered into her in the most delightful yet erotic things into her ear.

He loved the way she called out her name, she was struggling to keep it together and was beyond the point of losing control she was completely out of control.

The bed shook around them ready to fall apart but it remained strong as Klaus seduced her mind,body and soul.

This wasn't like their first time in New York, this was them all consuming passion, lightness and darkness.

He would never get enough of her and vice versa he was awakening her in so many ways.

'You know I'm jealous of you'.

She said as they lay in his bed together, his hands caressing her skin under the blanket.

'You've been to so many beautiful places in the world and I've been nowhere'.

'I can take you anywhere you want I can have you in Monte Carlo by tomorrow evening'

'Monte Carlo, why not Paris'.

'I can take you to Paris if you'd prefer and then anywhere you want to go from there, the world is full of opportunities more than what you see every day, tell me what is keeping you here in Tree Hill you are bigger than this town, you know you are too, the only reason you stayed here was for him but there is no more him so why stay when everything you knew has gone'.

'Nothing is keeping me here'.

'Let me show you everything that you have been missing in life, come to Chicago with me and from there I can show you the world'.

'I can't just leave with you'.

'Why not, I dare you try something new be reckless'.

That was it, she wanted to be reckless and he was offering her the chance to do what nobody expected her to do.

He drove her home the next morning after treating her to breakfast in bed, something that she could get used to.

She didn't even care that she was doing the walk of shame as she got out of the car.

'Are you sure you want to do this leave with me?'.

'Having second thoughts, because I'm not your right nothing is keeping me here'.

She leaned into kiss him and didn't even notice that a car was pulling up behind them until she heard a car door slam and they both turned and looked at the person who stood there.

When he was driving towards the house he was surprised to find her standing outside with someone he had never seen before and then he saw her step closer to him a look in her eyes and then she kissed him, her hands playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

She stared at him, she didn't understand what he was doing there at that exact moment and Klaus knew exactly who he was he didn't need her to tell him, he had imagined ripping out his heart and feeding it to wild dogs but now he saw him standing in front of him, looking at her like she still belonged to him.

All he wanted to do was drain the blood from his body and let him die.

'Nathan'.

**OMG so just when she was getting her new start her old life had to appear but don't worry the next chapter will pick up where this one left off.**

**Haley will be saying her goodbyes to Tree Hill and some people won't take the news that she's leaving with Klaus well at all.**

**While Stefan will help Klaus inflict his own revenge on Nathan for hurting Haley and then it's of to Chicago where Rebekah will make her appearance.**

**Song – Nerina Pallot Turn Me On Again**


	7. Goodbye Girl

**Goodbye Girl**

_All your life you've waited_

_For love to come and stay_

'Nathan, what are you doing here?'.

She asked but he didn't answer his gaze on Klaus and then he looked at Haley.

'I came here to speak to you'.

'Look everything we've had to say to one another has been said there is nothing left to say to you'.

'Apparently not everything, so what is this our marriage isn't even officially over and your already seeing someone else'.

'That's none of your business and you're the one that couldn't keep it on your pants do don't you dare question what I do'.

'You're still my wife'.

'No I was your wife, we are getting divorced and if this is you now acting like you give a damn about me, it's too little too late, I've moved on'.

Her voice was honest but he didn't believe that she would move on from him so quickly and then he looked at Klaus.

'This isn't you talking'.

'Well maybe you don't know her as well as you thought you did, mate'.

Nathan looked at him, he couldn't help but look at the how Klaus lightly touched the back of Haley's hand, it made his blood boil to think of another man touching her.

'Excuse me'.

'You heard me, your jealous that she is with someone else, someone that knows how to treat her, did you expect her to be broken for the rest of her life because of what you did or is that deep down you hoped that she would just wait for you to come back and forgive you for your infidelity. You've taken her for granted, you didn't appreciate her for what she is worth, she is stronger than you think and you under estimated her and now you know you've lost her forever'

'You know this isn't real for her, she doesn't have any feelings for you, and it won't last'.

'How would you know anything about real, I thought what we had was real but it wasn't but what I have with him is real it's realer and more honest than anything we ever had and I don't need you here now, this is my house'.

'No it's not,you don't want me in your life that's fine then I'm petitioning the settlement, you're not going to get a thing from me'.

He thought his words had hurt as she went silent and then she looked at him.

'Take it, I'm not going to need it I'm leaving so and take the house you put nothing into you may have brought it but I'm the one that made this house a home so do whatever you want Nathan I really couldn't care less'.

She turned away from him and looked at Klaus.

'I'm sorry'.

'Don't be go inside and I'll be back later'.

She nodded and then walked away leaving Nathan and Klaus.

'You've done this to her'.

Nathan snapped as he watched Haley walk into the house, Klaus didn't respond as he stepped towards him and looked Nathan in the eye.

'I've done a lot to her but that was all her speaking, so now do yourself a favour and leave before I do something I regret'.

'I'm not scared of you, so your threat isn't worth it'.

'You're going to regret that'.

'So your date went well, I saw her leave'

'Very well in fact, she will be joining us on our trip to Chicago'.

Stefan put down the book he was reading and looked at him.

'Are you sure that's a good idea inviting her considering why we are going?'.

'She isn't suspicious of me, besides all we are doing is going to speak to an old friend about why I'm unable to create hybrids, nothing for her to get curious about and beside there is something in this trip for you but first I'm going to need your help'.

'Haven't I been helping you enough'?

'Yes but this doesn't require you to kill anyone just a painful torture'.

Klaus said with a smirk before disappearing outside and the next thing Stefan saw was Nathan at his feet clutching his neck as Klaus walked in and wiped the a trickle of blood away from his lips.

_Now that I have found you_

_You must not slip away_

She sat outside her feet in the pool a notepad in her lap as she wrote out letters to her friends, she knew should tell them face to face but she didn't have enough time to explain to them why she was leaving, without all the questions about was she doing the right thing and how much did she know about Klaus.

'Since when do you write letters?'.

'Since I don't have time to explain myself'.

She replied as Quinn sat beside her and looked at the letter she was writing and then back at her sister.

'Do you have time to explain to me or should I expect a letter like everyone else'.

'Klaus asked me to go to Chicago with him and I said yes, we leave tonight and I just don't have time to explain myself to everyone before I go and I know they'll have question about Klaus and don't I think it's too soon to be getting serious with someone else even before my divorce is finalised'.

'You have always done the right thing but you deserve a chance at getting what you really want, real happiness maybe real love and I think that your friends would understand that I mean they've seen you fight for Nathan and get nothing in return but Klaus he's different, you will never have to fight for him, you have him and sure I was a bit unsure about his intentions towards you but last night I saw the way he looked at you and I knew that he was never going to hurt you the Nathan did, so I guess what I'm saying is go to Chicago with him and don't worry about what everyone else thinks as long as you are happy nothing else should matter'.

'Not even Nathan petitioning the settlement'.

'Why would he even do that?'.

'He came by earlier when Klaus was dropping me home and we got into it and I said a few things he didn't like so he told me I wasn't getting a thing from him'.

'Let him take the house and the money, you've never been about material things, he should know that you don't need his money or this house, you have something that never will never have a good heart'.

He stood by and watched Klaus slowly torture Nathan, he had witnessed Klaus torture werewolves but watching him torture Nathan was an insight into another side of Klaus, the side of him that cared so much about Haley he caused pain to the person that caused her suffering.

He could smell the warm scent of blood that filled the air as Klaus let Nathan blood spill from the multiple cuts he had caused.

Klaus looked at Nathan in disgust he could never understand what Haley saw in this man but then he never saw the appeal of Jeanette's husband either.

Him and Nathan where nothing special but yet they got beautiful women but never knew how to treat them, one abused while other cheated.

He looked at Nathan as his head hung forward drained from the blood loss and the beating he had taken which Stefan had provided.

He grabs his hair pulling his head up in a sharp motion and he studied his face for a moment before locking eyes with him.

'You aren't going to petition the settlement, you're going to give Haley what she deserves and then you are going to go away and never contact her again because if you do I will find you, do you understand'.

'I understand'.

Nathan replied automatically and then Klaus looked at Stefan.

'Take him back to his motel and then come straight back we leave tonight'.

She walked into Tric and found Peyton sitting at her desk, tapping her pen against her desk; she looked up and smiled as Haley walked into the room.

'Hey'.

'Hi, I wanted to say sorry for yesterday I didn't mean to snap at you'.

'It's understandable; you don't need people especially your friends questioning your decisions, so I'm sorry too'.

'Thanks Peyton that means a lot, so I was actually planning to just leave you a letter but your here so I guess I should just tell you face to face, I'm leaving Tree Hill for a while, to go travelling with a new friend'.

Peyton nodded.

'Would this be the new friend that I saw you with last night, I wasn't stalking you I was getting Thai food and I saw you with him'.

'That's him, he asked me to come away with him and I agreed'.

'You thought I was going to judge you but I'm the girl that couldn't make up her mind about Lucas until he was with Brooke and then I fled to Georgia and asked Jake to marry me in a moment of complete craziness, who am I to judge you, you'd love Nathan and he broke your heart, your allowed to move on and start dating again and for what's worth I don't think I ever saw you smile the way you did last night when you and Nathan where together, you must really like him if you're going away with him?'.

She felt the blush in her cheeks and sighed as she sat down on the desk.

'He's different, he swept of my feet literally, I was so concerned with making my marriage work, you know and then he came along and I didn't believe that someone like him, who is so well read and travelled could ever be interested in me, I mean I'm nothing special but he didn't see me as nothing special, when he looks at me I feel like I am the only women in the world and I don't when I'm with him I feel different maybe reckless like I don't have to be safe with him'.

'He sounds pretty amazing, I may be slightly jealous'.

'He is pretty amazing and the British accent helps'.

'Yeah I'm jealous, so when do you leave?'.

'Tonight, I just wanted to apologise for yesterday before I left I didn't want to leave without apologising to you, you have been a great friend to me'.

'I wouldn't say that I am the girl that was a bitch you after you came back from tour but I'm glad you've met someone who realises just how special you are'.

After her visit to tric, she went around her home town and said goodbye to the past memories that each place held before she headed home.

He was standing outside the house and she wasn't ready for another fight, the day had been emotionally draining on her.

'I don't want to fight with you Nathan so please just go'.

'I'm not here to fight with you, I wanted to say I'm sorry for this morning, your right you're not my wife anymore and maybe you haven't been for a while, I'm not going to petition the settlement, your right you made this house a home, it doesn't belong to me and it never has'.

She didn't know where this was coming from but she nodded at what he was saying as he walked past her and to his car.

'Nathan, we had some good times right?'.

'Yeah we did, you be happy Haley James'.

'I will'.

She watched him drive away before walking inside, there by the door where two suitcases and she looked at Quinn as she carried down another bag.

'You do know that I plan on coming back right?'.

'Yes but Klaus called and told me to make sure that your packed for a warmer climate as well as a cooler one, looks like Chicago is just your first stop, who knows when Haley James may come back to Tree Hill, did you do what you needed?'.

'Yeah I saw Peyton, gave her the letters for Brooke and Lucas, then I went to the school walked those halls for one last time, visited the Café and then I went to see whitey and dad'.

'You know it's okay to be sad, you grew up here and now you're leaving'.

'Just so much has happened here and I guess when finally decided to leave I thought it would have been with Nathan, it's funny how things change'.

_Let me tell you goodbye doesn't mean forever_

'This is so stupid; I'm going to speak to you like every other day'.

Haley said as she wiped a tear from her face and Quinn nodded as she hugged her again.

'Of course you are I want to know everything about your trip, can't believe my little sister is finally going to travel the world, just promise me that you will experience everything and don't regret anything'.

'I won't, promise I love you Quinn'.

'I love you Haley Bob'.

She replied kissing her cheek and then looking at Klaus as he stood by the door.

'You take care of my sister otherwise I'm coming for you'.

He nodded and looked at Haley.

'I will appreciate every moment she is with me'.

'I know you will'.

She replied with a smile and then looked at Haley again as she picked up her bag from the sofa and looked around the house.

'Take care of my house'.

'Of course, you take care of yourself and have fun, you only live once you need enjoy every last experience'.

Stefan was standing outside the house, he watched Haley and Quinn share one final embrace before she walked towards the car, she smiled at him as he looked at her and he couldn't help but smile back.

'Haley, I'm Stefan it's nice to finally meet you, I've heard good things about you'.

'Thanks, Stefan it's nice to meet you'.

He opened the passenger door for her and she got into the car and waved at Quinn as she stood in the doorway.

She watched her house and sister slowly fade away into the background as the streets of Tree Hill all raced past her until they joined a light stream of traffic that left Tree Hill.

_Thank you _

_For Visiting_

_Tree Hill_

She sighed as her home, slowly faded away and then she felt his hand on hers and she turned her head and smiled.

'You okay?'.

'Yes'.

'You're not going to regret making this decision to leave with me'.

It was a new experience seeing Klaus be affectionate towards her but everything about this trip had been a new experience for him and now Chicago was a whole new chapter to the story.

**SO sorry for the delay in this chapter but I will be back on track with this story and my others, exams are over so now I can get back to my fics.**

**The next chapter will include a Stefan and Haley moment where he talks to her about Elena, as well as Damon seeing Haley with Klaus and which will reveal that Klaus wasn't the only one to meet Jeanette.**


	8. A broken heart is blind

**A broken heart is blind.**

'Haley, wake up love we are here'.

She felt his fingers running through her hair as his voice woke her from her slumber, she didn't remember moving to the back of the car but found herself laying across his lap her feet resting on the chair.

He looked down at her and smiled as she sat up, blinking a few times her eyes adjusting to the light.

'Come on, I think you'll find a bed a lot more comfortable than my lap'.

He told her with a smile as he stepped out of the car and headed around to open the door for her, she placed her hand into his as he helped her out of the car.

It was now she spotted Stefan standing outside the hotel, expect she wouldn't really call this a hotel it was more like a palace but then what did she expect from Klaus.

Stefan smiled at her as they approached and two men walked over to the car and started to unload their luggage.

She was led inside where they where greeted quickly but the concierge.

'Mr Mikaelson, Welcome everything has been arranged, The Presidential Suite has been set up via your requirements'.

Haley looked at him at the mention of the presidential suite and he looked down at her meeting her surprised gaze and then he looked back at the man.

'Thank you, Miles your help has been greatly appreciated'.

Miles disappeared leaving them standing in the foyer and she looked at him.

'Presidential Suite, that's a bit much don't you think'.

'Only the best for you'.

She sighed as he kissed the side of her forehead and then turned as Stefan walked in followed by the men who carried their bags.

'The master bedroom'.

He led her inside the room and she stared at the huge bed and sleeping and unpacking completely left her mind as she turned to look at him.

A knowing smile on his face almost like he was thinking what she was thinking and he disappeared from the room and she heard the main door open and close and he returned holding a bottle of red wine and two glasses.

'Was that Stefan I heard leaving?'.

She asked as she started to undress and he nodded as he put the glasses and the wine on the side and walked over to her, spinning her around and leading her to the window where she took in the view of the city.

His fingers expertly unbuttoned her shirt and slipped it down her arms.

'This city is full of beautiful things and yet I have the most beautiful thing right here in front of me'.

He whispered as he caressed the softness of her waist, covering her stomach.

'Your sweet'.

She replied as she turned to look at him, his hands still on her waist as she pressed her lips to his and helped him remove his own button up.

'How long do we have till Stefan comes back?'.

She asked a slight kink in her eyebrow as she ran her hand up his chest.

'A few hours I sent him to explore'.

He replied seductively bringing his lips to her neck and a soft gasp left her lips.

He was glad that Klaus had freed him for a few hours and headed to bar they passed earlier but he shouldn't have been surprised when he found her waiting for him.

'For someone Klaus wants dead, anyone would think you want him to find you'.

'He won't find me, I'll be gone before he even knows I'm here'.

'Why are you here now, I thought you only looked out for yourself'.

She chuckled.

'I'm not as selfish as you think, I'm looking out for you Stefan and Haley believe it or not'.

'Why you hardly know her?'.

'It's a long story, I'll tell you about it another time now tell me Stefan what exactly are you planning here because whatever it is you need to remember that Klaus is a lot smarter than you'.

'Don't worry Katherine, what I'm planning isn't going to affect you if that's your thinking'.

'I wasn't thinking that Stefan but remember you can't give Klaus any reason to go back to Mystic Falls unless you want him to find out that Elena is alive'.

'Don't say her name'.

The sound that stirred her from her sleep was a beautiful sound, one that she had never heard before

It was captivating and sensual but their was a undertone of sadness it filled her mind.

The music touched every nerve in her body as she pulled on his button up that lay on the floor and slowly followed the sound.

He heard her delicate footsteps as she followed the sound, she could see him sitting before the elegant instrument through the crack in the doors and slowly slid them apart.

He continued to play unmoved by her arrival into the room, she never knew that he played and found herself just staring as he sat shirtless in front of the black piano his fingers seemed to dance across the keys as the romantic and sad melody floated through the air and to her ears.

She was in awe of the scene in front of her and found herself drawn to move closer.

He felt her standing behind him and glanced over his shoulder at her.

'I didn't know you played'.

She whispered and he nodded as he turned back to play moving up slightly allowing her to sit on the bench beside him.

She touched the keys but didn't play she didn't want to ruin this moment he had created.

'Did you write this?'.

'Yes, I've written many songs not many people have heard me play'.

The sadness in his tone tore at her heart, this was one of those rare moments when Klaus let his guard slip with her and was honest with her.

'It's beautiful, so romantic yet so deeply tragic, what inspired you'.

He didn't reply but simply completed the song, the final note seemed to linger in the air for an eternity and then he looked at her.

Hair so golden you would think that it was made from the sun, flowed in waves adding extra glow to her face stripped free of make up not that she needed it, naturally tanned by the skin, she had the skin some women only dreamed off.

Eyes wide and full of light, she was perfection and then she smiled and it touched his soul

Remembering when he saw her crying and broken he wondered if the whole world would ache to comfort her.

'You inspired me, love'.

'Thank you'.

She whispered as he looked into her eyes, she moved closer to him on the small bench and wrapped her arms around him and felt him shiver at her embrace had it been that long since another person had embraced him in that way.

He had never had this reaction to her before but then he had never opened himself up to her so emotionally before it left him vulnerable to her but she would never take his vulnerability for granted.

She felt his lips against hers, it was a soft lingering kiss but then she felt something switch inside of her as she was holding him closer kissing him deeply.

_3 days later_

Those first three days they spent together had been amazing but she knew that he had business to take care of and why she was curious he never said a word expect that he would tell her when the time was right.

She woke up that morning the scent of roses is the first thing she smelled as she opened her eyes to find a large bouquet of blood red roses resting on the pillow beside her along with a handwritten note, she smiled as she unfolded the note.

_Haley_

_Enjoy yourself today on me_

_K_

'Damon, what are we doing in Chicago'.

Elena asked she was miserable she had been miserable since Stefan left, she had been even more so since she found out that Damon had been tracking his victims up down the east coast.

'I got a call from a friend, Stefan is here, is he okay?'

'What about Klaus'.

'He's here too but the plan is too evade Klaus, get Stefan and get the hell of out of dodge before Klaus notices'.

Elena looked at him and then looked back out of the window, hope filled her heart, Stefan was close .

Being back in Chicago was hard for Stefan, he had lived some of his darkest days here and now Klaus was taking him on a trip down memory lane that he would much rather forget.

Seeing Gloria again was a surprise but considering she was a witch he shouldn't have been that surprised some witches had lived into the 100 retaining their youth until the age caught up with them and they died the death they would have died years ago if not supernaturally blessed.

'I know why your here, the big bad hybrid can't make hybrids'.

'Well that's why I came to the most powerful witch I know, now how about a little bit of help, I broke the curse and yet still no hybrids'.

'Well you obviously did something wrong, for me to be even able to help you I need to contact the witch that placed the curse on you'.

'Well unfortunately she is very much dead'.

'I know that's why I'm going to need Rebekah'.

'You couldn't ask for something a little more stable could you'.

'It doesn't work that way bring me Rebekah, unless you really want to be the only hybrid'.

Stefan could hear every word of their conversation but something on the wall had him distracted him from what they where talking about and he looked at the picture with curiosity.

It wasn't possible but yet there it was in front of him a old black and white photo of him and Klaus.

'Chicago is a magical place'.

He turned and looked at Klaus who was standing at the bar.

'What is this place'.

Elena asked as she stared at the building in front of them it was nothing fancy just a old apartment building.

'Stefan used to live here back in his old ripper days'.

She looked back at the building.

'Stefan lived here'.

She replied but Damon wasn't paying attention to her he was looking across the street to the girl who stepped out of a hair salon.

Elena turned just to watch him cross the road.

'Jeanette, what are you doing here?'.

She stopped and looked at the mysterious stranger in front of her and shook her head.

'Haley'.

'Excuse me'.

'My name isn't Jeanette it's Haley'.

'Sorry my mistake, it's just you look like a old friend'.

'Well I'm sorry to disappoint you'.

He shook his head and smirked at her.

'I'm not disappointed, you look so much like her it's unbelievable'.

'Well I have sisters but none of them are called Jeanette unless Taylor is using a new name to get guys'.

Damon couldn't help but stare at her, it was clear she wasn't Jeanette the scent of her blood was enough fact but here she was standing in front of him, he couldn't help but remember his first meeting with Jeanette.

_Even though she seemed to be in a state of sheer confusion, he couldn't help but be drawn to this women and the scent that surrounded her._

_He watched as she stumbled through the dark streets of New York City._

_He could hear her pleas for help but nobody seemed to pay her attention to intoxicated themselves to understand the women._

_She turned down a dark alleyway it was then he understood her confusion, he approached her with caution the scent was strong overwhelming in fact he could feel the ache in his jaw as he approached her but it was then he found himself looking directly into red eyes._

_She panicked arrival and was ready to flee._

_A new vampire it was obvious only a new vampire would walk out onto the streets so disorientated, covered in the blood of her victim but it was her next words that stunned him._

_'What is happening to me?'._

_'Excuse me'._

_'I killed him, the knife it killed him, I killed myself why am I not dead, why did I want his blood'._

_She had no idea what was happening to her, she had drank vampire blood with no idea what she was doing and had ended her life in what he could only imagine was a moment of madness, her words made no sense to him but he understood that she had taken someone else life before taking her own._

_He needed to get her out of the street and inside, he gave her his coat to over her lack of clothing and wiped the blood away from her hands._

_The blood on her lips had stained them enough to make it passable to be lipstick if anyone looked in her direction._

_He took her back to his apartment, lucky for her he liked to have women entertain him and he let them entertain the idea that they meant more to him than just a fling and a meal too him._

_So his closet had a few women's items in the back, he handed her a few things and she changed in a muted fashion before returning to find him pouring her a drink._

_He hadn't thought about another women since Katherine but here he was faced with a undeniable attractive women even in her confused state._

_He explained to her the best he could what was happening but wasn't sure if she really understood or was even listening to her._

_So he went back to basics and asked her simple things that she would respond to._

_'What is your name?'._

_'Jeanette'._

_He smiled._

_'Jeanette I'm Damon'._

'Are you okay?'.

Haley asked after Damon remained silent and he nodded.

'Yes'.

'Damon what are you doing?'.

They both looked at Elena as she approached them and Haley looked at him.

'Well Damon, I'm sorry I'm not who you thought I was but I have to go'.

He nodded.

'He's a lucky guy'.

'Thanks'.

She turned and to hail a taxi and he turned to look at Elena.

'Who was your friend?'.

'She wasn't my friend, she reminded me of a good friend who I haven't seen in a while'.

He replied looking at the taxi that Haley got into.

Stefan stared at the girl who lay in the coffin in front of him, Klaus had painted quite the story of his past with this girl but he couldn't remember her to him she was just another original vampire.

He watched Klaus touch her face as he removed the dagger from her chest and then he looked at Stefan.

'I still don't remember her'.

'Well make sure not to mention that would you believe that her temper is worse than mine'.

'Right, so are you going to tell me what the hell is going on or are you planning to keep me in the dark, I mean your keeping me here for a reason and I want to know what it is?'.

'Your talents are still very useful to me and besides I learnt a lot from you back then'.

'Really?'.

_Chicago – 1921_

_The sound of boisterous laughter filled the air as Klaus and Stefan drank and flirted with women._

_'Where the hell is my wife?'._

_They both turned and looked at the man who stormed towards them eyes on Stefan who smirked his eyes holding nothing but mild curiosity to his ranting._

_'I don't know, I give up, where is she?'._

_He said casually and Klaus laughed as the man glared at Stefan._

_'Think your tough, hiding out in your bar, drinking your liquor, one quick call to the P.D would set you straight'._

_'Really'._

_Stefan replied while Klaus continued to laugh._

_'Lila, would you join us for a moment'._

_A women walks over and the man sighs in relief as his wife approaches him._

_'Thank god, we are leaving'._

_'No your not your staying, sit'._

_The man sits down next to Klaus while Lila sits beside Stefan who smile at her sweetly as he rolls down her glove and reveals a knife running it slowly across her wrist not cutting her but it's enough to hold her husbands attention._

_'What the hell are you doing?'._

_He demands but Stefan refuses to answer while Klaus watches him intrigued by this move as Stefan moves a glass and holds Lila's wrist as he cuts her and lets the blood the pour into the glass._

_He then looks at her and puts a napkin to her wrist._

_'Thank you, why don't you get that seen to'._

_She gets up to leave and he moves the glass to the man who looks at him in disgust as he wipes the remains of the blood from the knife and licks his finger._

_'Join me for a drink won't you'._

_'Your sick'._

_'Drink'._

_The man takes a sip of the drink grimacing as he does and then he looks at Stefan._

_'Sorry I didn't catch your name?'._

_'Go to Hell'._

_Stefan and Klaus both laugh._

_'Do you want to taste your wife's blood again'._

_'Liam Grant'._

_'Thank you, now drink every last drop'._

He needed time to think and leaving Elena at the apartment was the only way he could do that and he knew where he need to go on his search for Stefan but he was also hoping that he could find out the whether what he was thinking was truly possible.

'Well, well look what the cat dragged in'.

He smirked and looked at Gloria as she appeared behind him.

'Damn, Gloria if I knew you were going to age this well I would have stuck around'.

She smiled at his compliment as he sat at the bar.

'I always liked you best, now I'm guessing your following little brother?'.

'You've seen him then?'.

She nods as she places a glass in front of him.

'Yes and he's with bad company'.

'Klaus, do you know where they went?'.

'Don't worry they'll be back tonight now what can I help you with Damon'.

'How do you know?'.

'I'm a witch, I sense these things?'.

She was sitting in a salon when her phone started to ring and she answered it.

'Hello'.

'There's my girl, I hope your enjoying be pampered'.

'Your spoiling me, I'm not used to it'.

'Your mine to spoil'.

She felt herself blushing and was thankful he couldn't see her.

'Well I don't get to spoil you'.

He chuckled at her tone.

'Later love'.

She sat there reading his journals, she knew it was a invasion of his privacy but Damon had warned her the Stefan years before here weren't all sunshine and lollipops and she needed to learn that on her own.

But then she heard a voice that made her blood run cold.

Stefan was surprised as Klaus to find the lock broken, it seemed plausible that someone had broken in he hadn't been there in over 90 years.

But when he listened to Klaus talk about his list of victims and opened the closet door to find her standing in front of his list of victims.

He was so tempted to say her name but it would bring her death and likely his own, Klaus would never forgive his betrayal and then what would happen to Haley, he hardly knew her but something Katherine said stayed with him, she needed protecting, if Klaus ever found out the reason why his ritual failed what wouldn't stop him from killing her in a fit of rage.

Elena couldn't believe he was within touching distant, she had mentally etched his face into her memory but now having him in front of her all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and never let him go.

'Look what I've found'.

Her heart stopped would he really turn her in and hand her over to Klaus, was he willing to watch her die again.

Klaus looks at him as he turns with a bottle in his hand and hands it to him and he smiles.

'1918, single malt, my favourite now let's find someone to pair it with'.

Another doppelgänger what was the chances of that let alone the fact that Haley was now with Klaus.

But the bombshell that had been dropped on him was worse than he had imagined.

'Did you know?'.

He snapped down the phone waiting for her response was this the reason he had sent him to Chicago that he would come to face with his own past.

'Yes Damon, I knew and you needed to see it for yourself, she isn't safe with him'.

'That's the understatement of the year, does she know?'.

'No I haven't been able to find her but what does that matter?'.

'You have no idea what kind of mess we've stumble across do you?'.

'You compelled me?

'It had to be done, we had to move on and what better way than with a clean slate'.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, why did he have no memory of these events that Klaus painted such a vivid picture of, falling in love with Rebekah and there budding friendship it was like someone else's life but the matter of the fact was that it felt like chunks of his time in Chicago where missing and now he understood.

'Why compel, why not just leave unless you where running?'.

'This trip down memory lane is over'.

Stefan sighs and turns his head to find Damon standing in the doorway and then looks back at Klaus who isn't looking at him.

'I need fresh air, collect my thoughts'.

Klaus waves him away and reaches for the bottle behind the bar and pours himself a drink.

'What the hell are you doing here?'.

Stefan snapped once they had put a bit of distance between themselves and the bar.

'Don't blame me for this one'.

'Klaus almost saw Elena today, she can't be here, you both need to leave'.

'Well she sure as hell isn't going to listen to me so maybe you can try because she isn't leaving until you are checked into Vampire rehab'.

'She is the key, if Klaus finds out she is alive, she was supposed to die Damon and yet here is very much alive, Klaus can't create hybrids because she is alive'.

It was then that Damon knew that Stefan had no idea that there was another way for Klaus to have his hybrids but he never got a chance to mention it as Elena appeared and Stefan turned to see her standing there.

'Tell her'.

She sat on the bed, she had changed over 10 times, she had felt like herself not since that first night with Klaus in New York, the night everything changed.

It was hard for her to describe the way she felt about Klaus, but ever since there first night together in New York and everything that came after that leading to this moment.

She felt something coursing through her veins, it was different it wasn't like anything she felt when she fell for Nathan back then she would have been scared but whatever she was going through she welcomed it.

Her heart was breaking, she could feel it, she had never seen him like this before had the time away from his home and her love changed him that much.

What had Klaus made him become but whatever he had done had changed Stefan, he didn't want her in his life any more and he made that perfectly clear.

But the thing about love especially the love she had for Stefan even though she watched the lights of Chicago behind them, she would never give up on him.

She would find away to bring him back to her and it didn't matter what it took.

Stefan was going to come back to her.

Her anger wasn't exactly surprising to him, he did stake her and then leave her in a box for the last 90 years and she wasn't anything but dramatic.

He remembered her, there first meeting right down to their last dance together before Klaus pulled her away and told him to forget.

He remembered their friendship even though it was short lived he remembered it all and now he was faced with a bigger dilemma covering up his mistake.

**First of all sorry for the wait in this chapter, I had a technical issue which made me lose all chapters I was working on but I am working on having this story updated more often and soon.**

**Secondly what is my big twist that Damon has discovered tell me your ideas but all I can say is that it's pretty big and what about Jeanette what role will she play in my story.**

**The next chapter will have a lot of Haley/Klaus interactions, a nice moment between Haley and Rebekah and Haley and Stefan.**

**Again I am so sorry for the wait please forgive me.**


	9. Burning Desire

**Burning Desire**

_She alone waiting for her lover to join her for that moment as the moonlight filled the sky and_

_shimmered across the lake._

_She was alone but he wouldn't leave her alone for long/_

_She could feel his arrival as her blood raced through her veins in anticipation of his arrival,_

_She gazed up at the cream sphere in the velvet sky._

_The wild roses that grew around her seemed to come alive at night there rich scent filled the air._

_She felt his eyes on her but she couldn't see him, she felt his penetrating stare and she turned to find him standing between two trees a devil in white._

_She turned back to look at the lake in front of her and she felt a cool breeze send a shiver up her spine and a touch so light run up her arm._

He ran his hand up her arm whispering her name lightly, a soft moan escaped her lips and he wondered just what it was she was dreaming about and was almost tempted to take a look himself when his name left her lips as her hand gripped at the sheet she slept under.

A wicked smirk filled his lips as he lowered the sheet, he pressed his lips to the nape of her neck and heard her whimper his name but she remained locked in her dream, he lowered the sheet further down as another gasp of pleasure left her lips.

He moved back as she rolls over, he was finding her very hard to resist his sleeping beauty.

He touched her cheek tenderly, he kisses her lips.

_She let's him kiss her tenderly as he undresses her leaving her nude before him, she doesn't blush or attempt to hide away like she used to but gives herself to him as he lowers her to the ground._

_Her hands knead the ground below as he takes his time exploring her body, by now he should be accustomed to her but yet he still takes his time in worshipping her body every time._

_His kisses as feather light as they are exhilarating, she has never felt so worshipped in her entire life._

He watches as her body comes alive beneath him as he places kisses over her waist,stomach and down to her hip.

_She reaches up to touch his face, tracing his features with her fingers as he looks down at her._

_His eyes closes as she feels his eyebrows, down his cheeks and outline his lips. _

_She traces down his chin to his neck and feels him swallow._

As his hand rests on her hip, he feels her hand touch his own and she looks at him wide eyed and slightly confused.

'Klaus'.

She whispers as she sits up, he moves back but her hand still holds his in her grasp.

'Morning, love'.

She doesn't say anything else as she pulls back the covers and moves closer to him, her eyes on his lips.

Her fingertips brushed over the skin of his cheek in a light caress before she slide her hands into his hair.

The moment before their lips met she could feel the warmth his breath over her face.

Skin prickling with excitement, a shiver raced the course of her spine and her heart began to speed and her body leaned forward into the wall of his chest. She wanted to lose herself in his gaze, but her eyes drifted closed of their own accord and she was lost instead to the sensation of his lips meeting hers.

Her dream still lingered in her mind, she yearned for his touch as her fingers gripped the fabric of his shirt, feeling the muscle of his chest beneath.

Her hands flattened against his chest and slid upward, over his shoulders and around his neck. The movement brought her body firmly against his, and she revelled in the contrast of his hard body against her soft, yielding form. As their lips moved against each other, their tongue danced, a slow seductive tempo that belied the intense desire rising in them. His tongue tempted and teased, enticing hers to follow into his mouth where he captured it between his lips. He sucked softly, and she shuddered against him, helpless to stop the small moan that formed deep within and escaped. His free hand slid down the curves of her body.

Heart pounding, the blood roared in her ears until she was sure she would faint from the pure pleasure of his kiss, her head was spinning so out of control.

Her eyes closed tightly in pleasure as his hand rested on her chest above her heart he could feel it beating wildly in her chest.

She felt him pick her up in one swift movement feeling the softness of the bed disappear from beneath her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he claimed her lips as his own, his hand running through her hair, tilting her head back so he could slant his lips over hers at the perfect angle.

His blue eyes locked on hers and she noticed the darkness brewing within them and wondered if his eyes reflected the desire she felt coursing through her.

Both breathing hard, they gazed at each other a long moment. His thumb rubbed over her bottom lip,deliciously swollen and tempting.

He hears movement coming from outside and looks down at her face a image of pleasure that he struggles to turn away from but now isn't the time, he knows that.

He realises her from his hold and she gently rests her feet on the floor, she goes to walk away but he captures her hand and raises it to his lips and kisses it.

'Tonight, my love'.

Stefan sat opposite Rebekah as they waited for Klaus and Haley to join them.

She was beautiful he couldn't deny that but she wasn't Elena, he had turned away and the look in her eyes would torture him for eternity but he needed to keep her safe.

The necklace that was the key to everything rested around her neck and he needed to make sure that Klaus never figured this out.

Rebekah watched Stefan as he became lost in his own thoughts and sighed.

'So much has changed in the last 90 years'.

He looked at her and nodded.

'Yes it has, Rebekah I feel like I need to make things clear about us, 90 years is along time and I only got my memories of you back less than 24 hours ago, we can't go back to who we once where a lot has changed for me'.

'I understand Stefan but you remember all the fun we had back then it doesn't mean we can't go back to that in time'.

'Rebekah and I, have a meeting with Gloria'.

Klaus turned to Stefan as he closed the door behind them, Stefan looked at him.

'What's the point Rebekah lost the necklace, Gloria can't help you'.

'The point is my hybrids aren't successful and I want to know why and I'm hoping there is a way for Gloria to contact the original witch without the necklace and now I need you to do something for me?'.

Stefan rolled his eyes.

'Like I haven't been doing exactly what you wanted all summer, what is it that you want me to do?'.

Klaus chuckled as he handed Stefan a glass and poured him a drink.

'It's two things actually I need you to keep Haley entertained while me and Rebekah meet with Gloria and then this evening I need you to keep Rebekah distracted'.

'How do you expect me to do that?'.

'She's missed out on a lot in the last 90 years, there is a lot for her to see and I couldn't think of a better tour guide for her than you'.

'Right so while I entertain her, I guess you and Haley will be other wise occupied, what exactly are your plans for her I mean she is human after all her looks will fade and her blood that's always going to be a temptation for you and it's not like you plan on falling in love with her after all that will be your greatest weakness'.

'Why so curious about my bigger plans for her, every great man in history has had a great lady by his side and I plan on making her mine'.

She watched Stefan as they browsed the book store, it reminded her of the times her and Lucas would go to there favourite book store after school and spend countless hours debating over books and authors.

She looked at the book that Stefan held in his hands.

'There is a tide in the affairs of men. Which taken at the flood, leads on to fortune; Omitted, all the voyage of their life Is bound in shallows and in miseries'.

He looked at her and she smiled.

'Sorry, I gave a copy of Julius Ceaser to my best friend Lucas, it was the only book we never argued about'.

He smiled with her and looked at the book.

'It's one of Shakespeare best works'.

She turned back to look at the row of books in front of her and then she turned back to look at the boy she hardly knew.

'So Stefan, how did you and Klaus meet?'.

He looked at her pushing the memory of Klaus drinking Elena's blood from his memory.

'He saved my brothers life and I owed him'.

'He saved your brother'.

'Yes, he was sick and Klaus was the only person who could help him, his blood saved Damon from dying'.

The way he spoke it made Klaus sound to much like a hero and he didn't like it.

'Him helping Damon came at a cost, so I left my brother and the girl I love behind to help Klaus'.

'You have a girlfriend'.

He didn't want to talk about Elena especially to her but he knew she wasn't a evil person in fact she was the lightness in a otherwise dark situation.

'I did have a girlfriend Elena, I broke up with her last night'.

'Why?'.

He shrugged turning away from her.

'It's a long complicated story but I love her more than anything in this world but right now isn't the right time for us and it may never be the right time for us'

'When is the right time for anyone, I mean I loved Nathan and he broke my heart but then I met Klaus and it wasn't the right time but then it felt right me and him, love is never simple and I don't think it ever is going to be simple'.

'I know but it doesn't matter now I left her with the one person who loves her just as much as I do, my brother loves her too and me not being there I don't want to know what has happened between them'.

'Why do you assume that something has'.

He chuckled.

'You don't know my brother, what about you and Klaus do you think you could love him?'.

'Honestly, I don't know I could love him but right now all I know is that he brings out this side of me and it scares me a little bit but I can't describe it I feel like there this darker side to him and every day I'm with him I'm drawn more to it and that should scare me the not knowing but it doesn't'.

He had gone to meet Klaus after he had called with the news that lost necklace wasn't as lost as they thought Gloria had found it with a girl, expect it wasn't any girl it was Elena.

He was moments away from being discovered but again she appeared to him and he was starting to find her reappearance annoying.

'Stefan I see you sent Elena back to Mystic Falls and with the necklace that Klaus is searching for'.

'Why do you keep showing up I'm seeing you more of you now than when I wanted to see you'.

Katherine looked at him, her eyes pleading with him.

'I told you I'm looking out for you and Haley, now listen to me the necklace is the least of your problems, Gloria knows another way for Klaus to create hybrids and it doesn't require a necklace, when Damon was here he found something out something that he told me and now I'm telling you that Haley is a key part of this'.

'How?'.

'Look as a Hybrid Klaus is half vampire, as rule vampires can't procreate it's impossible but he also half werewolf and the werewolf gene is spread through generations'.

'So what are you telling me that he can create a race of pure blood hybrids'.

'Yes'.

'Okay but what does this have to do with Haley?'.

'A Doppelgänger is a rare supernatural being, they are keys to breaking curses but they are so much more than that, Klaus wasn't the only one cursed the Original witch was weak after she placed the curse on Klaus but with the help of other witches she was able to create a second curse that was placed on all Doppelgänger, present and future generations'.

Stefan wasn't understanding what Katherine was telling him.

'What is the second curse and why am I only hearing about it now?'.

'Your only hearing about it now because nobody thought it was possible Klaus only knew the one way to break his curse and that was to drink the blood of the Doppelgänger, nobody ever looked into the second curse because nobody new it existed until now.

The second curse that was placed was that if a Doppelgänger ever willingly fell for Klaus after he broke the curse placed upon him and give her body to him willingly, she allowed herself to bear his child or children, from the moment Haley met Klaus her fate was sealed and now it's up to you to make sure that Klaus never figures this'.

'Tell me something who are you really looking out for here, yourself or her'.

'I'm looking out for Haley, for a good friend'.

'Who?'.

Katherine shook her head she had already said to much but she knew Stefan wasn't going to give up until he knew who she was protecting.

'Jeanette'.

'She died, Klaus watched her die'.

'He did but that was only half of the story like I said it's a long story'.

She heard the hotel door open and close and walked out to find Rebekah standing in the foyer loaded down with shopping bags.

'I thought you where with Klaus?'.

She said as Rebekah walked into her room and placed the bags on the bed.

'I was but he had other business to take care of and I thought it would give me a chance to get to know you better I mean I know nothing about how you and him met?'.

Haley laughed.

'The first time we met, he picked up my car keys and then the second time we really had a conversation was when he joined me and my sister for dinner'.

'You have a sister'.

Haley nodded.

'I have 3 sisters and 3 brothers, I'm the baby'.

'Something we have in common, so how long have you and my brother been together, I'm sorry if you think I'm intruding it's just I've never seen Niklaus so happy before'.

'Niklaus?'.

Rebekah laughed.

'Sorry, I forget he goes by Klaus these days, it's been a while since I've seen my brother'.

'I know he told me once that his family wanted nothing to do with him but yet here you are, I wondered what could have happened between him and his family for you not to want to know him'.

'Are family's history is complicated but who can say that there family isn't, there are a lot of ghosts in our families closet but I'm willing to try again with my brother, I love him despite his faults'.

Jeanette was alive but as a vampire, how long had she spent evading Klaus, she knew how he felt but she didn't reveal herself to him.

It made Stefan wonder what she truly knew about the man she had risked her marriage for.

But he had other question who turned her and why, there was a reason that she had been turned but Katherine wasn't revealing anything else to him and if what she said was true Jeanette didn't want Klaus to know she was alive and there was a reason for that.

The whole hotel room was filled with warm light from the candles that filled every space, a warm breeze filled the room and she saw the curtains dancing in the breeze but that wasn't what truly caught her attention it was the note that rested on the table in the foyer with her name written in his elegant writing.

She picked it up and opened the envelope the scent of wild roses filled her senses and she was brought back to her dream earlier that morning.

_Love_

_Meet on the roof terrace._

She put the note to the side and walked out on to the patio and followed the path of candles that led there way up to the roof terrace.

He turned around as she came up behind him her hair coming to life in the evening breeze.

'Thank you for joining me?'.

He said kissing her on the cheek and she smiled.

'How could I not, what is all this, I think I've been spoiled enough on this trip and not that I'm complaining I'm just not used to all this attention and all the gifts and there is only so shopping and pampering a girl can take'.

He nodded taking her hand and leading her to a chair and she sat down as he disappeared and she sat there staring out at the night time view of Chicago.

She didn't even hear her reappear until she felt his hands on her shoulder, her eyes closing as he kissed either side of her neck.

'That feels good'.

She murmured and he smiled against her skin as he moved her hair and kissed the nape of her neck.

He moves in front of her and she opens her eyes to find him looking into her eyes as he touch her lips with his fingers bringing it down across her neck and further down.

He holds out his hands to her helping her stand, her hands are on his chest, her eyes on his as she slowly unbuttons his shirt until it falls open leaving his chest in her view.

They don't speak as she presses her lips to his chest and he moans lightly touching her face making her look at him as he reaches down and pulls the light material of her top, she shivered at the contact of the night breeze against her skin.

She felt her body grow weak as his lips felt like ghosts across her neck,shoulders and collar bone.

He looked down at the beauty beneath him, his body covered her

His kisses as feather light as they are exhilarating, she has never felt so worshipped in her entire life.

She reaches up to touch his face, tracing his features with her fingers as he looks down at her.

His eyes closes as she feels his eyebrows, down his cheeks and outline his lips.

She traces down his chin to his neck and feels him swallow.

She felt her dream coming to life as he lips travel down her body once more touching every part of her.

'Klaus'.

His name is a whisper in the night, he holds her closer so close he can feel her heart beating wildly against her.

It was amazing in how in such a short space of time he had become accustomed to her body and her every need.

He could make love to her forever and always marvel in the way she reacted to him, gasping his name, her low moans where pure seduction to his ears and he would never get enough of her.

To anyone else she was just a mere human nothing special but to him, she was so much more than that

Her hands are in his hair or any part of them at she can touch but its not enough for her, something inside of her screams for more of him, her blood feels so hot as it runs through her veins she feels like is burning up beneath him but she can't stop the desire for him that her body is screaming for.

The fire inside her grew the heat was inescapable but the heat and desired engulfed her.

The voice in the back of her head warned her that she wasn't ready for this but she had stopped listening to as she gave into him, let him claim her body as his own.

They fell asleep entangled in each other, his hand rested on her stomach as they slept, something inside her changed her body welcomed this change and from that moment everything that she knew was about to change.

**Okay another chapter completed.**

**Damon will appear in the next chapter after Stefan reaches out to him and he will tell Elena about the other curse which was placed on Doppelgänger which is where Damon finds another way to reach out to Jeanette.**

**While Klaus won't be visiting Mystic Falls, he will send Klaus to watch over Stefan for reasons that will be revealed in the next chapter and as for Haley she will be finding out the truth soon and find herself caught in a dangerous situation.**


End file.
